El adorado Ave María
by Misukira Kuronii
Summary: Una historia en donde la musica clasica es el protagonista
1. El adorado Ave María

Aqui esta mi segunda historia. Esta es una idea e historia completamente mia.

Disculpen si el vocabulario o las ideas son un poco torpes, esque no estoy acostumbrada a escribir XD Y les agradeceria mucho sus comentarios, criticas, consejos, etc. ^^

Espero lo disfruten

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**El adorado **_**Ave María**_

Como cualquier otro día, me dirigía a mis clases después de un largo día de estudio.

Estaba sentada en el rincón más apartado del trasporte, entre menos contacto tuviera con la gente mejor. Siempre he sido bastante reservada con la gente y son muy pocos mis amigos.

Cuando llegue a la escuela en donde impartían las clases, me levante, toque el timbre y baje con mi mochila y estuche en mano.

Entre al salón en donde acostumbraba tomar mis clases y tome mi lugar, igualmente en el rincón más alejado de la vista de todos.

Abrí mi estuche y saque mi hermoso violín de arce tallado que tanto amaba.

Poco a poco fueron llegando mis compañeros. Algunos solo me ignoraban, otros volteaban y me dirigían una inclinación de cabeza, y las chicas, alguna media sonrisa.

Después de un tiempo, junto con el profesor, llego un chico. En todo el tiempo que llevaba tomando clases, no lo había visto. Muy extraño, hasta un poco atemorizante, pero tenía algo que parecía fascínate. Tenía cara de "_si te acercas, te golpeo_". En ese momento, como si lo hubiera llamado, fijo su mirada en mí y baje la mirada. Me pareció ver un asomo de una media sonrisa en sus labios… No, no lo creo. No se veía que fuera el tipo de persona amigable.

—Buenas tardes, chicos. El día de hoy se incorpora un nuevo alumno a la clase— dijo señalándolo— Veamos… ¡Oh, mira! Hay un lugar vacio por allá— Una cosa que me agradaba del profesor era que no hacía que nos presentáramos.

Voltee a ver qué lugar señalaba… ¡Mierda!, era a mi lado.

Volví a bajar la mirada. Cuando llego a su logar _creí_ haber escuchado un "Hola", y si fue así, seguro no era para mí.

Coloco su estuche en el banco y saco su violín. Voltee a ver qué tipo de instrumento tenia y… ¡Diablos, es precioso! Un violín negro casi carbón, que a la luz reflejaba destellos, con cuerdas de fibra- igual de negras- que casi no se distinguían del violín. Era un instrumento que no se podía describir con palabras.

Creo que era tan fija mi mirada, que volteo. Ási que la fije hacia otro lado aparentando ver otra cosa.

—Bien, chicos. ¿Qué les parece si hacemos una práctica individual para darle la bienvenida a su nuevo compañero y de paso lo escuchamos a él?— dijo con una sonrisa.

¡Maldición! Como odiaba esas prácticas individuales. Era tener a un gripo de 9 personas- ahora 10- viéndote todo lo largo de la pieza que tocaras. Era MUY incomodo.

Fueron pasando uno por uno. De piezas de _Chopin _hasta adaptaciones de _Mozart_ y _Beethoven_. Todas perfectas. Con uno que otro fallo- ya que estamos en un nivel intermedio- pero errores muy pequeños. Casi imperceptibles.

Por fin llego mi turno. Tenía unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo… pero por alguna extraña razón, nunca lo hacía.

—Es tu turno— me dijo el profesor dirigiéndome una sonrisa en señal de apoyo.

Me levante de mi asiento, apoye mi violín en el hombro y me quede unos momentos pensando una pieza que _a mí_ me saliera bien.

Cerré mis ojos y empecé a tocar. Una melodía que en lo personal me infundía una paz y tranquilidad que ninguna otra podía. Poco a poco fui tocando el _Ave María_ de_ Schubert _al violín. Cuando termine— sorprendentemente sin un fallo— abrí mis ojos y… todo el grupo me observaba fijamente.

El profesor empezó a aplaudir y los demás le hicieron segunda, al igual que el "chico nuevo". Lo único que hice fue sentarme de nuevo en mi lugar.

—MUY bonito, en verdad genial. Tocaste con una tranquilidad y calma que nos has trasmitido ese sentimiento a todos— dijo el profesor con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Gracias— fue lo único que pude decir, y eso, en un susurro.

"Que pase al siguiente" decía una y otra vez para mis adentros.

—Bien. Después de esta sorprendente interpretación, ¿Qué tal si escuchamos a su nuevo compañero?

El "chico nuevo" se puso de pie y coloco su precioso violín negro sobre su hombro izquierdo con una elegancia, que si me hubiera tomado desprevenida mi boca abría quedado abierta.

Poco a poco, con una tonada suave, se iba convirtiendo en un _Chaconne _ de _Vitali _perfecto. Era realmente sorprendente su manera de tocar. Cuando termino, volteo a veme y me hizo una inclinación de cabeza y tomo asiento.

¿Qué diablos fue eso?

El profesor prácticamente hiperventilaba de tanta emoción y felicidad.

—Perfecto. Sencillamente perfectas esas dos últimas presentaciones— decía al borde de un colapso emocional. Otro poco y sufría una combustión espontanea— Bueno… ¿Qué les parece si terminamos por hoy aquí? Se nos ha acabado este maravilloso tiempo, así que nos vemos mañana.

Fuimos saliendo uno por uno del salón. Guarde mi violín en su estuche con mucho cuidado pero lo más rápido que pude, antes de que el profesor me interceptara. Tome mis cosas y salí del salón prácticamente corriendo.

Momentos antes de llegar a la parada donde tomaba mi trasporte, me di cuenta de que se me había olvidado mi abrigo. Maldije para mis adentros, di media vuelta y me puse en marcha de vuelta a la escuela.

Una vez en la entrada de la escuela, rogué por que aun no hubieran cerrado. Di vuelta a la perilla… ¡Se abrió! Genial. Me felicite a mi misma mentalmente y entre.

Conforme subía los escalones me pareció oír una melodía. Al principio creí que era el sonido de una viola, pero después de unos pasos más, me di cuenta de que era un violín.

¿Quién estara tocando a estas horas?

Era bastante tarde para que siguieran dando clases— casi las ocho de la noche— por lo que era muy raro y más aun que se oyera por **toda **la escuela. Los salones estaban hechos con un material especial para que aislara el sonido, por lo que si se cerraba la puerta, no se oía absolutamente _nada._

Llegando al piso donde estaba mi salón se oía más claro. Era una pieza preciosa, una que en mi vida había oído. Fluida, tranquila, pero a la vez algo… triste, solitaria.

Estaba a dos pasos prácticamente de llegar al salón… la puerta estaba abierta y el sonido se oía más fuerte y claro.

Me pare en la puerta y me sorprendí al verlo, ¡Era el chico nuevo! Simplemente no podía creer que tocara tan… perfecto.

En ese momento termino la pieza y dio media vuelta para poder verme.

—Hola— me dijo con una sonrisa muy linda… casi seductora.

¿Me estaba sonriendo a **mí**?

—Hola… yo… olvide mi abrigo— me acerque a mi lugar conforme hablaba.

Llegue a mi lugar y el maldito abrigo no estaba. Yo quería salir lo antes posible de ahí, y el abrigo no estaba. Genial.

—Tranquila, aquí esta. Toma— me dijo con mi abrigo en mano tendiéndomelo.

—Oh... gracias— dije apenas en un susurro mientras lo tomaba—mmm… que linda pieza... la que tocabas, quiero decir… yo… — no supe que mas decir. Odiaba eso, y era una razón por la que no me gustaba tener mucho contacto con la gente.

—Gracias. Es una pieza poco común, se oye mejor a dueto. De hecho la pieza original es a dueto, solo que aun no he encontrado a nadie digno… digno no, más bien MI otra mitad—dijo esto último de manera... melancólica. Tal vez sea una razón de porque se escucho la pieza así cuando la tocaba.

Cuando uno toca el violín− o un instrumento en general− trasmites los sentimientos a él, y este a su vez, proyecta esos sentimientos atreves de sus notas.

—Vaya, que lastima— dije sin darme cuenta de que yo también me había puesto triste.

—No te preocupes, creo que ya le encontré, solo que aun no lo sabe— tenía esa sonrisa torcida en su rostro otra vez, tan seductora.

—Oh, ¿enserio? Qué bien— de algún modo me sentí mas aliviada, ¿Por qué será?

—¿Qué te parece si la toco completa para... que la escuches?— dijo medio titubeando mientras colocaba de nuevo su preciosos violín negro sobre su hombro y de esa manera tan elegante con que lo había hecho anteriormente.

—Mmm... yo… lo siento. Voy a llegar tarde a mi casa— y era verdad. Ya era muy tarde y aun faltaba el trayecto a casa.

—Déjame entonces llevarte a tu casa— dijo mientras guardaba su violín.

—¡No¡… digo… gracias, pero así está bien— ¿Cómo se supone que lo iba a dejar hacerlo si lo acababa de conocer?

—Por favor, déjame llevarte— me dijo casi en un tono de suplica.

—Yo... no, en serio

—Disculpa que sea tan insistente, pero no pienso dejar a una niña tan linda irse sola a estas horas de la noche.

Sentí como poco a poco mi cara se ponía roja. ¿Por qué me decía eso?

* * *

Que les parecio ????

El titulo no me convencio mucho pero bueno..... la verdad no c me ocurrio otro XD

Espero subir el otro pronto

Espero sus Reviews ^^

Hasta la proxima


	2. Nostalgia

_Pues aqui esta el siguiente capitulo n_n Gracias por los comentarios hechos en el capitulo pasado, espero seguir recibiendolos_

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

_**Nostalgia**_

Nos encontrábamos en el auto camino a mi casa. ¿Se suponía que tenía que decir algo? Y si es así, ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy bastante mala hablando con la gente, y en este caso es un peor, porque ni lo conozco.

—¿Quieres hablar? Puedo empezar yo si tú quieres—… ¿Cómo diablos supo eso?

—S−Si quieres— dije aun sorprendida

—Está bien. ¿Tienes tomando mucho tiempo clases de violín?

—Bueno… No mucho, más o menos unos seis meses.

—¿Enserio? Pues eres bastante buena. ¿Empezaste de nivel básico o entraste directo al intermedio?

—Pues… entre al básico pero a los tres mese el profesor que tenía en ese entonces, me dijo que había progresado de una manera muy favorable, así que me recomendó con el profesor que tenemos ahorita. Me dijo que él podía desarrollar adecuadamente mis habilidades.

—Vaya. ¿Y habías tocado algún instrumento antes?

—No. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo tocar el violín. Mi antiguo profesor me dijo que era algo innato en mí.

—Eres sorprendente— dijo sonriendo, pero con la mirada fija al frente.

Sentí como se me subía el color a la cara.

Oí como se rio entre dientes, voltee a verlo, y al hacerlo, trato de disimular tosiendo. No le veía la gracia, ¿De qué se reía? ¿De mi? Pues que se cree.

—Disculpa, no te ofendas. No me reía de ti— dijo con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

¿Cómo diablos hacia eso? ¿Es psíquico, brujo o algo así? Siempre da una respuesta a lo que pienso, o algún indicio de que sabe lo que pienso.

—¿Y qué piensan tus papas de cómo tocas? De seguro están muy orgullosos de ti.

—… No. No mucho… no lo sé. — dije viendo por la ventana como pasaba todo muy rápido.

—¿Y por qué no?— dijo casi enojado… o ese fue el tono que me pareció oír.

—Bueno… no es que no lo sepan… es solo que…— ¿Cómo se supone que le tenía que decir esto a un extraño? No quería que pensara que eran unos irresponsables y malos padres. —… es complicado.

—Si me lo explicas tal vez lo entienda— dijo sonriendo, una muy sexy por cierto.

—Hace unos tres o cuatro años, mis padre murieron, y mi hermano y yo nos quedamos… solos… en teoría.

—Lo siento— dijo mirándome de una manera extraña. Era una manera muy diferente de verme, de alguien que se enteraba de lo sucedido.

La gente cuando se enteraba de ello, nos veían con lastima. Era algo que no me gustaba, pero con él fue diferente. Es como si realmente se sintiera triste por mí.

—No te preocupes, ya estoy bien— dije eso ultimo con voz quebrada. Me sorprendió que pasara eso. No me gustaba llorar, y mucho menos delante de la gente.

Nos quedamos callados durante unos minutos, bastante largos por cierto.

—Y… ¿Con quién vives?— me pregunto titubeando

—Siempre he sido bastante responsable, o eso pienso y piensan de mí, así que entre los familiares que tenemos nos ayudan económicamente. Nos compraron una casa, por lo que vivo prácticamente sola.

—¿Y tu hermano? ¿Es más grande o menor que tú?

—Es más grande…— hice una cuenta mental— 2 años. Pero solo llega a dormir prácticamente.

—¿Te deja sola todo el tiempo?— percibí un tono de reproche en su voz

—Sí, ¿Qué tiene?— le dije en un tono bastante irritada, ¿pues que se cree?— ¿Crees que no puedo cuidarme sola?

—Yo no dije eso, es solo que… no está bien que vivas tu sola— me dijo volviendo la cabeza al frente.

Simplemente me quede viendo por la ventanilla, molesta por la actitud que había tomado. ¿A el que más le daba? ¿Y con qué derecho me reclamaba?

— Discúlpame. No te enojes, es solo que me preocupa que vivas sola.

—… No tienes porque. Te lo agradezco pero no es necesario.

Normalmente no soy tan grosera, de hecho no sé por qué me comporte así.

—¿Puedo saber a qué se dedica tu hermano?— dijo un poco vacilante.

—Trabaja. Tiene poco que termino una _carrera_ de clases intensivas que le ayudaron a pagar y terminar la familia que nos queda. No sé bien que sea o como se llama lo que estudio, pero es jefe en departamento de editorial. Eso es bueno para mí, prácticamente soy la primera en leer los libros que van a salir al mercado.

—Por lo que veo, te gusta leer.

—Sí, un poco— dije agachando la cabeza.

—Eso es bueno. Te hace una persona más culta, flexible, de mente más abierta— dijo sonriéndome.

—Vaya… no lo había pensado de ese modo.

Se rio entre dientes y pregunto— ¿Esa es tu casa?

Voltee hacia el frente y… sip, era mi casa.

—Si, es esa

—Es bonita

—Gracias. Puedes venir cuando quieras y lo necesites.

—Que amable— dijo con un tono extraño.

Se orillo y estaciono

—Bueno… muchas gracias por traerme.

—No hay de qué. Fue un placer.

—… Nos vemos mañana… ¿Vives muy lejos de aquí?— no se me había ocurrido eso antes, ¿y si vivía al otro lado de la ciudad? ¿Y si lo regañaban por llegar tan tarde?

—No te preocupes. No vivo muy lejos, y vivo solo también, así que no me van a regañar— dijo dándome una sonrisa torcida ya tan peculiar de él.

Se rio entre dientes, tratando de disimularla tosiendo.

—¿Que es gracioso?— pregunte incrédula

—Nada, nada. Nos vemos mañana. Descansa.

Arranco el motor y se fue perdiendo conforme avanzaba. ¿Pero qué le pasa a este tipo?

Di media vuelta y observe "mi" casa por un momento. Era bastante amplia, mas bien, demasiado grande para dos personas que parcialmente no vivían hay.

Como era una calle privada, tenía un jardín… o eso nos dijeron. Era una superficie plana llena de pasto, y en las fronteras con los jardines de los vecinos, había unos arbustos que en el tiempo que había vivido aquí **nunca** le he visto ninguna flor.

En medio del jardín, había un camino de concreto hacia la puesta.

La casa era de dos pisos con fachada en tonos azules oscuros y claros- una combinación bastante agradable para el estilo de la casa- en el segundo piso había una recamara con balcón y la otra tenía una pequeña terraza- aun que yo pienso que también es un balcón…. Pero no, es una _terraza_- y como es más amplia, y la mayor parte del tiempo hay sombra, es mía.

Las ventanas, canceles y puertas tenían un marco o estaban hechas de madera. Sabrá Dios que tipo, pero era muy bonita la imagen que daba la casa. Bastante elegante.

Entre en la casa y deje mis llaves en el pequeño "recibidor" que había en la entrada. Yo lo veía más como un buro alto, pero no, era un recibidor. Creo que yo tenía un serio problema con la casa.... pero dentro de todo me gustaba. No había llegado mi hermano, porque una señal de ello, eran las llaves en el recibidor.

Me dirigí al despacho-biblioteca que teníamos. Me senté en el escritorio frente al ordenador para hacer mi tarea de la escuela, y una vez hecha, tome mi estuche y me dirigía a mi cuarto cuando mi estomago protesto de hambre.

Saque lo primero que vi del congelador y lo metí al microondas. Me senté en la barra que había entre la cocina y el comedor, y empecé a comer. Cuando termine, coloque los trastos en el fregadero, tome de nuevo mi estuche y ahora si me retire a mi cuarto.

Llegue a mi recamara y abrí la puerta. Seguía pensando que era una casa demasiado grande para dos personas, y las recamaras no se quedaban atrás.

La mía era la última del pasillo, la puesta era- según me dijeron- de caoba. Cuando entrabas podías ver una amplia cama matrimonial del lado izquierdo de la habitación, frente a esta un mueble donde se encontraba el televisor (junto con un reproductor de música, lector de DVD, discos, películas y todo ese tipo de cosas), del lado izquierdo del mueble se encontraba una puerta que permitía el acceso al baño y del lado derecho unas puertas dobles del closet- que por cierto, este también era igual de grande.

Del otro lado de la recamara, estaba el ventanal que daba a la terraza, los cuales cubría unas amplias y largas cortinas color blanco con negro que detrás tenían una tela traslucida, que al recoger la parte delantera, dejaba entrar la luz.

Prendí la luz y me senté en la cama. Era tan aburrido estar en la casa. A pesar de que ni me gustaba estar con la gente, realmente extrañaba mucho a mis padres. Era tan… cálido cuando estaba con ellos.

Estaba mi hermano, si, pero desde entonces ya no es igual.

Ashhhh

Sacudí la cabeza y saque el violín de su estuche. Salí a la terraza y empecé a tocar. Por alguna razón las notas del violín, sobre todo, tenían algo que me relajaba mucho.

Conforme tocaba, se me vino a la mente el "chico nuevo". Era muy extraño, y por alguna razón que desconocía me sentía algo… extraña cuando estaba con él, o como en estos momentos, pensando en él.

En ese momento empecé a ver el panorama de la calle mientras tocaba y… ¡Es _él_! Volví a fijar la vista del otro lado de la calle y… no estaba.

Es oficial. Me he vuelto loca. El tipo no puedes aparecer y desaparecer así nada mas… o sí?? No, no, no. Me reprendí dándome una cachetada mental, cerré mis ojos y continúe tocando.

Empecé a tocar notas al azar formando una melodía que ni yo había escuchado. Segui tocando hasta convertirla en una pieza completa. La toque una y otra vez para no olvidarla… hasta que escuche algo en el jardín. Baje la vista y era mi hermano. Estaba parado viéndome con cara de asombro y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Wow, eres sorprendente!!

—Gracias— dije riéndome

Siempre era tan exagerado, por eso lo quiero tanto.

Entro en la casa y yo baje para recibirlo. Me faltaban tres escalones para llegar al suelo y me tendió los brazos, me lance a ellos y dio vueltas como a una niña chiquita.

—¡Hay! Ya bájame, me estoy mareando— dije riéndome como loca

—Está bien, está bien

—¿Cómo te fue hoy?

—Bien, un poco ajetreado— dijo con una cara de fastidio—Mira, te traje otro libro nuevo— decía mientras buscaba entre sus cosas.

—Gracias— lo sostuve entre mis brazos

—No hay de que—me paso el brazo por los hombros y me dio un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza. ¿Mencione que era más alto que yo? Me sacaba, fácil, unos 10 o 15 centímetros. Me sentía realmente pequeña a su lado. —¿Ya cenaste?

—Si, hace un momento cuando llegue

—¿Acabas de llegar?— me pregunto con cara de reproche

—Lo siento, es que olvide mi abrigo y no me di cuenta hasta casi llegando a la parada, así que no me quedo más remedio que regresar por él. Pro no te apures, me trajeron.

—¿Quién?

—Un chico nuevo que se integro hoy a las clases de violín.

—Mmmmm… trata de llegar más temprano, no me gusta que estés tan tarde en la calle.

—Lo prometo, palabra de boy scout— dije alzando la mano y mostrándole mi palma.

—Que tonta eres— dijo riéndose— ¿Qué es lo que tocabas cuando llegue?

—No tengo la menor idea

—¿Cómo? ¿No sabes que tocabas?

—Nop. Simplemente empecé a tocar notas al azar y eso salió.— Me miro por unos momentos con cara de incredulidad.

—Vaya. Eres bueno para eso de tocar el violín, no?

Me encogí de hombros— Yo que sé. Me gusta y me distrae, me relaja mucho.

—Entre mas distraída estés, mejor. — dijo bajando la mirada

El siempre trataba de que olvidara… mas bien, de que recordara lo menos posible lo sucedido, porque eso obviamente no se puede olvidar así como así.

Como a mí no me gustaba hablar de ello, y mucho menos con él, cambie de tema.

—¿Entonces no has cenado?— Alzo la mirada y me sonrió un poco

—No, aun no

—Vamos a que comas algo— lo jale hasta la cocina antes de que dijera algo mas al respecto.

* * *

Que les parecio ????

Espero sus comentarios

Hasta la proxima

bye bye


	3. Notas hechas de lagrimas

Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo n_n

En lo personal me gusto mucho, y no es por que lo alla escrito yo XD si no por que en verdad me gusto como plasme esta parte.

Es algo corto, pero creo que tiene todo lo necesario para plasmas los sentimientos del personaje :p

Espero que tambien les guste. Espero sus comentarios

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

_**Notas hechas de lágrimas**_

Después de que acompañar a mi hermanos mientras comía, volví a mi cuarto y el entro en el estudio-biblioteca a terminar un trabajo pendiente. Le di las buenas noches y lo deje solo.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama y me deja caer. Empecé a pensar en muchas cosas y sobre todo en lo que acababa de suceder con mi hermano. Por extraño que parezca en algunas ocasiones yo parecía la mayor que él.

Recordé el día del funeral de nuestros padres y como en ningún momento derrame una lagrima. Simplemente, por alguna razón, no llore. Nuestros familiares me decían: _Llora, querida. Te hará bien _o _No trates de hacerte la fuerte _ y todo ese tipo de cosas. Todos los reunidos hay eran una bola de hipócritas, cuando creían que no los oía empezaban a cuchichear y hablar mal de nosotros, escuchaba cosas como: _Mira, ni una lagrima. De seguro ni los quería. _¿Qué tenía que estar llena de mocos y lagrimas sobre los ataúdes para demostrar mi cariño?

Los quería- quiero- mucho, pero en ningún momento sentí la necesidad de llorar.

De por si no hablaba mucho, y con eso, prácticamente deje de hacerlo. Fue como si me hubieran quitado la voz, solo hablaba con mi hermano y eso para consolarlo y decirle _Estoy bien, _pero cada que le decía aquello el empezaba a llorar. El trataba de no llorar delante de mí, pero como ya dije, de los dos yo parecía la mayor, así que lo abrazaba y consolaba a él.

Sentí como algo se deslizaba por mi mejilla. Una lágrima.

Me quede pasmada prácticamente. ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Por qué? Tenía tanto que no lloraba, que no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez.

Me levante, tome mi violín y empecé a tocar de una manera muy agresiva y muy rápida. Poco a poco fui bajando la velocidad y tención a la que sometía las cuerdas, convirtiendo la melodía en melancolía y tristeza pura.

Toque melodía tras melodía, hora tras hora hasta que me canse. Fije mi mirada en el reloj de mi buro y caraba las cuatro de la mañana.

No moleste a nadie con el ruido, ya que las paredes de mi recamara estaban forradas de material especial para aislar el sonido, y como había cerrado el ventanal, mucho menos.

Diablos. Solo me quedaban dos horas aproximadamente para mi hora habitual de levantarme e irme a la escuela.

Guarde mi violín en su estuche y me recosté en la cama. Ya no iba a poder dormir, y si lo hacía, despertaría con más sueño, así que solo me quede recostada viendo como poco a poco amanecía atreves del ventanal.

Después de haberme bañado y arreglado, baje a desayunar.

Mi hermano estaba "preparando" el desayuno- aunque solo sacaba las cosas necesarias para que yo lo hiciera.

—Buenos días

—Buenos días… ¿No dormiste?— me pregunto con cara de disgusto.

—No mucho

—¿Cómo que _no mucho? _Más bien no dormiste, ¿o me equivoco?

—Está bien, está bien. Soy culpable de todo lo que se me acusa

—No está bien que no duermas, y más tú que estas todo el día en clases.

—Lo siento. No lo vuelvo a hacer— dije mientras cruzaba los dedos detrás de mi espalda.

Desayunamos tranquilamente y en calma, después llego la hora de irnos a nuestra ruyina diaria.

—Bueno, me voy— dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente

—Con cuidado. Que te vaya bien

—Gracias. Y recuerda lo que hablamos, no llegues tarde otra vez.

—Está bien—dije medio a regañadientes.

Me sonrió y salió por la puerta en dirección a su auto. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué yo no tenía carro? Fruncía el ceño mientras pensaba en ello. Decidí no darle mucha importancia… por el momento.

Subí a mi cuarto por mi mochila y estuche. Entre y me quede mirándolo por unos momentos recordando la escena que había hecho hace unas cuantas horas.

¿Por qué me había puesto de aquel modo? Y lo que más me desconcertó de todo, fue que hubiera llorado. Aun que solo fueron unas cuantas gotas, me tomo desprevenida, porque ni siquiera me sentía con ganas de llorar. Qué extraño.

Tome mis cosas y salí de mi casa en dirección a la escuela.

* * *

Que les parecio ?????

Espero sus Reviews n_n

Hasta el siguiente capitulo


	4. El concurso

Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo n_n

Puede que me tarde un poco en subir el que sigue, la verdad se me esta acabando la imaginacion XD

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

_**El concurso**_

Después de un día común y corriente en la escuela, llegue a mis clases de violín.

Fui la primera en llegar, así que atravesé el salón tranquila y me senté en el rincón más alejado junto a la ventana como siempre.

Me quede observando por la ventana pensando en la pieza que había tocado la noche anterior. ¿Podre tocarla otra vez? ¿Debería escribirla para que no la olvide?

Saque el violín de mi estuche y empecé a tocar de nuevo. Me acordaba perfectamente de cada nota que había tocado.

¡Genial! Toque lenta y pausadamente, disfrute de cada nota que emitía el violín.

Cuando termine, escuche que alguien aplaudía, lo que ocasiono que pegara un brinco del susto.

—Lo siento, no quería espantarte.

—Hola…— dije luchando para que mi corazón no perforara mis costillas y saliera de mi caja torácica.

—Qué bonita pieza, ¿Cómo se llama?— dijo "el chico nuevo" con una sonrisa y mirada de fascinación.

—…No lo se. Ayer en la noche empecé a tocar notas al azar y salió esto. — dije medio recuperándome del susto

—Eres sorprendente

—…yo… Gracias

Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás. Esta vez fue algo diferente. Las chicas saludaban al "chico nuevo" y le sonreían de tal manera que otro poco y quedaban con cara de guasón.

Y a mí, como siempre, me ignoraban. Una que otra solo me dirigía una mirada desdeñosa. ¡Ah! ¿Qué se creen?

—¿Siempre son así contigo?— dijo el "chico nuevo" con cara de disgusto.

—Sí, y ahora más por alguna extraña razón. Antes por lo menos me decían "Hola" o sencillamente me ignoraba maratónicamente. Pero la verdad no me importa.

—¿No te gusta hablar con la gente, verdad?

—No mucho. La verdad entre menos contacto tenga con la gente mejor. —dije sin pensarlo. Fue como vomito verbal.

—Vaya. Qué curioso

—¿El qué?

—Pues a la mayoría de la gente, o a toda, no les gusta estar solas, y tu le huyes a la gente. — dijo sonriendo

—No le huyo… tal vez… un poco

Soltó una risotada, la cual me sorprendió mucho oír.

—Lo siento…—dijo mientras trataba de parar de reír

—¿Qué es gracioso?

—Nada— ¿Me miraba con…cariño?

Después de unos minutos llego el profesor.

—Buenas tardes a todos— dijo mientras miraba a todos con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro— El día de hoy les tengo una gran noticia. Nos inscribí a un concurso.

…¡¿Cómo?! ¿Estaba bromeando, verdad?

—¿Estás bien? Te pusiste pálida— me susurro el "chico nuevo" de modo que nadie lo escuchara

—Si… bien— dije a penas en un susurro

Se hizo un tumulto de voces en el salón al escuchar la noticia

—Así como lo escuchan— continuo el profesor— nos inscribí en un concurso. Participaran varias escuelas, que por cierto, de muy buen nivel así que es una oportunidad asombrosa para nosotros. Estuve pensando en varias piezas, pero creo que la única que puede quedar bien en grupo es "_Serenade"_ al violín. ¿Qué les parece? ¿O tienen alguna otra propuesta ustedes?

Subieron el tono de los murmullos poco a poco. La emoción, expectativa y… mi espanto se mezclaban.

—Entonces, ¿Hay alguna objeción en que sea "_Serenade"_?— Todos negaron con la cabeza en respuesta— Bien. Está decidido. Por las partituras no se preocupen, yo tengo la pieza completa para el violín. Solo va a faltar algo: durante la pieza hay un violín solista que obvio, como profesor, los dirigiré por lo que no podre ser yo. Así que someteremos a votación al solista.

Una de las chicas alzo la mano y dijo muy convencida—Yo voto por _él_— señalando al "chico nuevo", por lo que el resto de las chicas le hicieron segunda.

Vaya. Tenía club de fans

Escuche un ruido y voltee a verlo… ¡Se estaba riendo! ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a este tipo?

—Lo mismo estaba pensando yo hoy en la mañana, Diva, pero… ayer no fue el único que toco de una manera estupenda.

¡¿Diva!? Nadie se llama Diva… bueno, ya me di cuenta de que ella sí, pero ¿En qué pensaban sus padres al ponerle un nombre tan pretencioso a su hija?

…Esperen un momento…¡Creo que se refiere a mí!

Levante la vista y al único que pude ver fue la enorme sonrisa y ojos brillantes de excitación del profesor. Si por él fuera, estuviera dando saltitos de felicidad.

—¿Quisieras ser la solista de la pieza?

—… yo… no, gracias

—Por favor. Seria genial que lo hicieras. Puede que hasta ganemos

—No…enserio…. No puedo

—¿Cómo que no puedes? ¿Por qué?— dijo con una cara de tal agonía, que uno pensaría que lo estaban torturando.

—Es que… tengo algo parecido al pánico escénico y no creo poder hacerlo.

—Oh, vaya. Eso sí que es malo

Dígamelo a mí

—Qué te parece si hacemos una prueba, y si vemos que de plano no das una, te cambiamos

—E-Esta bien

¡Maldición!

El profesor salió por las partituras para empezar a ensayar. Por un momento me lo imagine saliendo dando saltitos y meciendo los brazos como niño chiquito.

—Que curioso— dijo el "chico nuevo" riéndose entre dientes

—¿Disculpa?

—Nada. Olvídalo— contesto un riéndose

Sentí algo extraño y voltee a ver… ¡Ay, Dios! Si los ojos de las fans del "chico nuevo" fueran pistolas, ya estaría muerta. Al parecer estaban enojadas porque yo sería el solista y no él. Pero no era mi culpa, yo no me ofrecí a serlo.

—No les hagas caso. Después se les pasara.

—Como a ti no te están perforando con la mirada…

Y lo único que hizo ante mi respuesta fue reírse. Pues sí, que fácil decirlo, como a el no lo mataban casi casi …

—No pueden

—¿Cómo?

—Nada— contesto poniendo cara de extrañado

¿O yo me estoy volviendo loca e imagino cosas o este tipo no me habla claro?

En ese momento llego el profesor con un bonche de papeles cargando.

—Para ahorrarnos tiempo, ya les he sacado copias de la partitura a cada quien— dijo mientras ponía las copias en su escritorio— Pase uno por uno en orden por su juego.

Cuando llego mi turno, me levante y camine hacia delante entre los bancos y los atriles para partituras.

—Esta es para ti. Ya te marque tu parte— dijo mientras me tendía el juego de copias.

—Si… gracias

Me di media vuelta y regrese a mi lugar

—¿Todos saben bien dónde empezar, terminar, sus tiempos, etc.?

—Si—contestamos el grupo a coro

—Muy bien. Pues empecemos. ¿Estás lista?— Asentí con la cabeza—Adelante

Coloque el violín en mi hombro y me concentre en la partitura. Trate de pensar… más bien, de no pensar en nada. Comencé suavemente, tal y como se marcaba en las hojas.

Poco a poco se fue intercalando mi parte con la de los demás, convirtiéndola en una sola pieza. En la parte más larga que me tocaba, se me ocurrió alzar la vista.

Me quede en blanco

En un momento casi imperceptible oí mi parte y mecánicamente continúe, dándome cuenta de que el que me había ayudado había sido el "chico nuevo".

En toda esa parte, la tocamos a dueto. Se escuchaba realmente bien, o eso fue lo que percibió mi oído.

Cuando terminamos nosotros, los demás no continuaron, lo que hizo que alzara la vista.

El profesor estaba a punto de hiperventilar como siempre, y más cuando se emocionaba.

—¡Fantástico! ¡Ya los tenemos! Ellos serán los solistas

…¿¡Cómo!? Pero si solo estaba a prueba, era el momento en que fallaba y me decían "_Suerte para la próxima. Sigue practicando"_

—P-Pero estoy a prueba….falle. Se me olvido lo siguiente… no puedo ser solista.

—Tranquila, solo fue un fallo de lo más mínimo. Si no fuera profesor, no lo habría notado. Además, fue nuestro primer ensayo de muchos; solo imagina como se escuchara con todas las horas y día de practica— dijo el profesor extasiado ante la idea nadando en su mente.

—E-Esta bien

—¿Entonces nos harías el favor de tocar con ella?— pregunto al "chico nuevo"

—Seria un placer para mi hacerlo, y más siendo su compañero

Sentí como poco a poco el color se me subía a la cara.

—Muy bien. Está decidido. ¿Por qué no continuamos ensayando?

Y así, continuamos el resto de la clase. Ensayo tras ensayo.

—Lo dejaremos hasta aquí por el día de hoy. Mañana continuaremos ensayando. Después les daré mas detalles del concurso, pero antes de que se me pase, tenemos aproximadamente 2 meses para ensayar. Así que esforcémonos para que nos salga bien— dijo mientras nos daba una gran sonrisa tan típica de él. — Ya pueden retirarse.

* * *

Que les parecio ???

Espero sus reviews n_n

hasta el proximo capitulo


	5. Secreto

Disculpen la tardansa u.u Habia estad bastante agetreada con la escuela y no me venian las ideas para escribir XD Pero bueno, por fin esta el siguiente capitulo :D Espero les gustey tambien sus Reviewa n_n

* * *

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**El secreto**_

Quien hubiera pensado que _yo_ retrasaría algo como esto, a lo que me dedico día con día, y por _ella_. ¿Qué pasa? Yo mismo me ofrecí a matarla, a no causarle tanto dolor cuando muriera… más bien, no causarle dolor.

Quería evitar los métodos tan repugnantes y vulgares de mis hermanas y me ofrecí por que ya lo habían hecho con sus padres, y para ser sincero, me dio un poco de lastima la niña.

¿Qué tanto podía aletargar su muerte? Aun no era su hora de morir, no le tocaba todavía. Tenía dos o tres decenas de años- si no es que un poco más.

¿Y por que la quieren matar ahorita? Pues mis hermanas son un poco sádicas y se divierten matando gente de manera violenta y trágica, así que quieren terminar el trabajo que quedo pendiente matando a los hijos de los tipos que mataron. No pueden dejar pasar una invitación a "divertirse". Tienen un concepto bastante retorcido de diversión, lo sé.

La chica me cae bastante bien- a pesar de que solo he hablado con ella un par de días y muy poco-, no lo sé, hay algo en ella que me resulta…curioso, que me intriga.

Saque mi violín del estuche y lo contemple por unos momentos. Le tenía bastante cariño ya que llevaba unos buenos cientos de años con él. Lo había comprado en alguna parte de Europa, si mal no recuerdo, en Paris. En el primer momento que lo vi en el aparador, prácticamente me enamore de él.

Iba perfecto conmigo, negro como la noche, una apariencia provocativa y seductora a la vista.

No había instrumento que no pudiera tocar, pero le tome un cariño especialmente al violín y al sonido de las notas que emitía.

Tal vez fuera a hacerle una visita a la chica para ver si dormía. Ese día tenía una cara que daba peana solo de verla, se notaba que no había dormido ni un poco.

La note muy dispuesta a seguir tocando cuando hice mi visita una noche antes, pero no pude seguir escuchando por que llego su hermano y se detuvo, así que fue mejor retirarse.

En fin, hagamos la visita.

* * *

Me encontraba del otro lado de la calle, frente a su casa en un lugar en el que no me pudiera ver desde la terraza.

Escuchaba una linda pieza que ni yo- con tantos años de existencia- había oído. Era una melodía que iba perfecta con ella.

Cerré mis ojos dejándome envolver por el sonido de las notas, relajándome y despejando mi mente.

—Hola, _Julian_—dijo mi hermano casi ronroneando, con su rostro cerca del mío y acariciando mi perfil derecho con su mano mientras su brazo izquierdo lo pasaba sobre mis hombros.

—¿Podrías quitar tus manos de mi? Hay algo llamado espacio vital, ¿sabes? Y lo estas invadiendo— dije con los dientes apretados

—¡Uy! Muérdeme… aunque realmente no me importaría ser mordido por ti— dijo con voz de terciopelo.

—Piérdete

—¡Oh, vamos! Si acabo de llegar. No seas tan frio conmigo

—Yo no te dije que vinieras.

—No, pero tenía muchas ganas de verte— me dijo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda, pasando sus brazos por mis hombros y juntando su mejilla con la mía.

—Ver, no tocar.

—Está bien— dijo haciendo pucheros mientras me soltaba y se sentaba a mi lado— ¿Y que veías o escuchabas con tanto interés?

—Nada que te importe

—Vamos. Dime, dime, dime— decía mientras paseaba la mirada a su alrededor tratando de encontrar lo que veía. — ¿Ella no será…?

—Sí. Es ella

—¿Y por qué sigue viva? Si se llegan a enteran nuestras hermanas…. — no termino la frase simulando unos escalofríos recorrer su espalda.

—Lo sé, lo se

—¿Entonces qué esperas?— dijo frunciéndome el ceño

—Es lo mismo que quisiera saber— conteste mientras la observaba del otro lado de la calle en la terraza tocando el violín.

—Vas a hacer que me ponga celoso— paso su brazo por debajo del mío y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo.

—Nadie te pide que me celes, y ya te dije que no me toques. ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan ensimoso?

Me tomo de la barbilla y volteo mi rostro, quedando a solo centímetros del mío.

—Sabes de sobre que siempre seré así contigo— al terminar de decir esto, me dio un beso en la comisura de la boca.

Me puse tenso como una tabla mientras trataba de resistirme al cansancio que poco a poco se apoderaba de mi cuerpo.

—No te resistas. Dejas que el sueño te abrace— dijo mientras me acomodaba en sus piernas y me acariciaba el cabello.

—Eres un…— y antes de que pudiera terminar, me quede dormido

—Buenas noches, _Julian— _dijo con un tono de sarcasmo, y fue lo último que escuche antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Estaba en la terraza tocando el violín, cuando abrí los ojos y el "chico nuevo" estaba parado observándome con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

¿Qué hacia aquí? Me quede observándolo por un momento, ¿Estaré alucinando como la noche pasada?

Me hizo un ademan con el dedo para que bajara. Me desconcertó aquella invitación, pero no tenía mucha alternativa. Coloque mi violín en el estuche y baje, al abrir la puerta me encontré con él. Como no lo esperaba hay parado, pegue un brinco del susto.

—Disculpa si te asuste— dijo con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

—N-No te preocupes, no es que sea grosera, pero ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?

—Solamente pasaba por aquí y quise saludarte

Entre cerré los ojos en señal de duda.

—¿Quieres pasar?

—Me encantaría— su voz era muy alegre, algo que no había escuchado antes en él.

Lo guie a la cocina y lo invite a sentarse en el comedor. Abrí el refrigerador para ver que le podía ofrecer- fue un tanto absurdo de mi parte, ya que _este_ refrigerador siempre tenia de todo.

Alce la mirada para poder preguntar que se le ofrecía, y lo vi sentado en la barra que se encontraba entre la cocina y el comedor, por un momento mi corazón se detuvo del susto. Yo lo creía en el comedor y volteo y esta hay. ¿No puede hacer más ruido?

—Creo que el día de hoy te estoy asustando mucho, ¿No crees?

—Yo diría. Estas muy silencioso hoy, comúnmente haces más ruido.

—¿Yo? ¿En serio?—pregunto con curiosidad pura en el rostro. ¿Pues qué no se conocía?

—Si, ¿Por qué te sorprende?

—Oh… no, por nada

—Claro… ¿Se te ofrece algo de tomar?

—Agua está bien

Abrí el refrigerador y saque una botella de agua. Se la ofrecí junto con un vaso de cristal.

—Gracias

—Y… ya que vamos a pasar tanto tiempo juntos, ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?

—¿Cómo? ¿No te ha… he dicho mi nombre?— dijo con una cara de incredulidad que no podía con ella.

—N-No. Ni si quiera recuerdo habernos presentado como tal

—Bueno, entonces me presento. Soy Julian— dijo con voz dulce y aterciopelada. Que extraño, algo no era igual en él, ¿Qué podría ser?... ¿Su ropa? Lo escanee con los ojos y no encontré nada raro, estaba vestido igual que siempre: unos jeans negros (al parecer de mezclilla), un jersey liso negra de cuello largo que se adhería perfectamente a su pecho y abdomen, y aun abrigo hasta por arriba de la rodilla (le quedaba perfectamente bien).

Tal vez ¿su cabello? Estaba un poco despeinado y del mismo color oscuro de siempre que se confundiría con la noche, pero no creo que cause un cambio muy marcado su desaliñado cabello.

¿Su cara? Lo estudie cuidadosamente hasta llegar a sus ojos… hay si había algo diferente, algo que no podía explicar, pero deferente al fin y al cabo.

Hizo un ruido para aclararse la garganta y así llamar mi atención de nuevo.

—Y, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Soy…

Se paró de improviso, casi tirando el banco en donde estaba sentado

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No… nada. Es solo que recordé que tenía un asunto pendiente. Discúlpame, después seguimos platicando. Hasta luego

—Adiós…

Dije mientras veía como prácticamente desaparecía por la calle, ¿No traía carro hoy?

Cerré la puerta y empecé a subir las escaleras, estaba punto de llegar al descanso cuando se abrió la puerta de la entrada

—Hola— dijo mi hermano cuando me vio

—Hola, ¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien—dijo mientras me abrazaba y me daba un beso en la frente

Tuvimos una conversación más o menos parecida al día anterior mientras cenábamos. Teníamos una vida realmente monótona, no teníamos muchos temas de conversación ni cosas en común.

Era bastante aburrido estar con él. Lo quiero mucho, pero eso no quita que no sea muy divertido que digamos, o puede ser que yo tuviera un concepto muy retorcido de _diversión_.

Regrese a mi habitación, me senté en la mecedora que se encontraba frente al ventanal y empecé a mecerme. Mientras, recordaba la visita de… ¿Julian? Si, ceo que ese es su nombre.

¿Por qué había venido a mi casa? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué se había comportado tan extraño?

A pesar de que solo había platicado con el unas cuantas veces, algo en su forma de hablar y comportarse no era la misma de costumbre…. Qué raro.

Con el asunto dándome vueltas en la cabeza, empecé a sentir como el sueño se apoderaba de mi, y con mucha razón, no había dormido nada la noche anterior.

No fui consciente de nada más.

* * *

Que tal ? Les gusto ?

Dejen sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, o lo que quieran, seran bien recibidad


	6. Sospechas

Aqui el siguiente capitulo n_n

Espero avanzar rapido y tener el capitulo 8 y subir el 7 :P

Espero les guste

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Sospechas**

Mi vida era bastante monótona, era un horror. Hacia las cosas una y otra vez como si fuera una maquina, pero no podía hacer mucho yo sola, claro está.

Me encontraba pensando sobre eso en la sala de música donde tomaba mis clases cuando una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Hola

—¿eh?... Oh, hola. No te oí llegar— dije mientras despejaba mi mente

—Me di cuenta— me dedico una sonrisa torcida

—¿Ayer pudiste terminar tus asuntos pendientes?

—¿Asuntos pendientes? ¿Yo?— dijo con sorpresa pura reflejada en su rostro

—…Si. Me desconcertó mucho la manera en la que saliste ayer de mi casa

Observe como se iba poniendo tenso con cada palabra que decía y como su rostro adaptaba una expresión de enojo acecino.

—… ¿Estás bien?— dije mientras me encogía al percibir lo que su mirada trasmitía: hostilidad pura.

—Sí, bien— las palabras como que se le trababan en la garganta—Sonara un poco raro esto, pero ¿Qué te dije ayer?

—Pues… no mucho la verdad. Fue una visita bastante rápida de no más de 10 minutos. Solo me dijiste tu nombre. Julian, ¿cierto?

—Así es— dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de súper modelo que me dejo deslumbrada

Le sonreí tímidamente y baje la vista

Este era el Julian que yo "conocía"… ¿o solo será mi imaginación?

—No te lo tomes a mal quieres, pero eres bastante extraño.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— ladeo la cabeza un poco en señal de curiosidad

—No sabría decirte con seguridad pero… ayer eras prácticamente otra persona

—No te entiendo bien— dijo tensándose de nuevo, como si le estuvieran sometiéndolo a algún tipo de tortura.

—No sé como explicártelo, pero me dio la sensación de que ayer no eras el mismo, como si fueras otra persona.

Simplemente se quedo callado sin hacer comentario alguno. En ese momento llego el profesor y comenzó la clase.

Estábamos tan ensimismados en la conversación que no me di cuenta de cuando llego el resto de la clase.

* * *

Llegue a mi actual hogar, una casa antigua a las afueras de la ciudad, con toques en su arquitectura de finales del siglo XVI, principios de siglo XVII.

Era muy cómoda, tenía cierto aire acogedor- ¿o puede ser que tenga que ver mi gusto por lo clásico?

Estaba sentado en el sillón individual frente a la chimenea que se encontraba en mi aplia recamara. Sentí como pasaban unos brazos por mis hombros, juntando las manos en mi pecho. Mi cuerpo reacciono poniéndose tenso al instante.

—Hola, ¿Por qué tan tenso?—dijo mientras recargaba su mentón en la base de mi cuello

—¿Y ahora que quieres, Jeremy?

—¿Dormiste bien anoche?— al mencionar eso, recordé porque casi me ahogaba en mi bilis hace unas horas.

—¡TÚ! ¡MALDITO…!— despotrique de blasfemias hacia su persona mientras me levantaba del sofá individual.

—¡¿Y ahora que hice?— dijo con cara de inocencia fingida, lo que logro avivar mas mi furia. Me acerque a él lenta y cuidadosamente, como si fuera mi presa. Lo acorrale en una de las paredes para que no pudiera escapar.

—¿Qué _qué_ hiciste?— dije con los dientes apretados—¿Eres tan sínico que hasta te atreves a preguntas _¿Qué hice?_?— tenía unas ganas tremendas de poner su cuello entre mis manos y estrangularlo.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. ¿Qué tal si aclaramos este asunto?

—Mira, no te quieras hacer el listo conmigo, sabes perfectamente a que me refiero. Ayer después de que me dormiste, fuiste a la casa de la chica.

—¡Oh, eso!— dijo de lo más normal

Sentí una mezcla de emociones: enojo, incredulidad, sorpresa. No podía creer que en una sola persona existiera tanto cinismo y desvergüenza.

—Sera mejor que me des una buena escusa sobre ese asunto antes de que te mate con mis propias manos.

—Ya voy, ya voy— decía mientras alzaba las manos con las palmas hacia adelante tratando de apaciguarme.

—¡Muévete! ¡No tengo tu tiempo! Y mi paciencia está llegando a su límite.

—Ok, ok, ya voy. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos?

Di un golpe con el puño cerrado a un lado de su cara, a tal punto que deje una abolladura.

—Que impaciente—dijo en voz baja, casi en un susurro— Pues después de que te dormiste, la estuve observando por un rato y me dio curiosidad saber de ella, y como sabía que no me dirías nada… pues solo fui a ver. Nada más, enserio. No le iba hacer nada.

Sortee el agarre en el tenia por el cuello de su camisa sir darme cuenta. A pesar de todo, Jeremy es una persona sincera y hasta trasparente.

Respire hondo para calmarme. Tenía un carácter bastante explosivo y tenía que controlarme mucho para no cometer una locura.

—Uufff. Me pusiste muy nervioso, ¿Sabes? Deberías controlar más ese carácter tuyo— dijo mientras se apartaba de mí cautelosamente e iba a sentarse al sillón frente a la chimenea.

—Bueno, ¿me vas a decir que hiciste o dijiste?— me recargue en el respaldo del sillón mientras lo veía desde arriba.

—En realidad nada. Solo me pregunto por tu nombre ya que no me dio tiempo de decirle nada más porque alguien estaba por llegar, y no creo que quisieras que te vieran con ella, ¿o me equivoco?

—No, tienes razón. No quiero que me vean con ella, y mucho menos su hermano.

—¿Cómo sabes que era su hermano?

—Porque es la única persona que vive con ella— dije mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. A veces era tan iluso

Soltó una carcajada

—¿Qué es gracioso?

—Que es muy extraño verte hacer ese tipo de gestos, siempre estas serio y parece que estas enojado. Pero no te preocupes— alzo la mano para acariciar mi perfil con el dorso de la mano— aun así te quiero.

Aparte mi rostro para evitar su roce.

—No me toques, ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

Fijo su vista de vuelta al fuego de la chimenea, cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y adopto una expresión de seriedad… Algo raro en el.

—Bueno… ¿Y qué piensas hacer con la chica? ¿O cuando piensas matarla?

Me quede reflexionando en ello durante unos momentos

—Se ve bastante agradable, aun que es un poco… extraña— dijo con un esbozo de sonrisa en el rostro… Algún tipo de chiste privado, supongo

—Tiene un modo diferente de ver las cosas y el mundo en general

—Es evidente, a pesar de solo unos minutos de palabras que tuve con ella.

Me senté en el brazo del sillón, recargándome un poco en el respaldo con los brazos cruzados y una pierna colgando, y nos quedamos observando el fuego, pensando cada quien es sus cosas, sumidos en nuestros pensamientos.

Después de un rato, Jeremy rompió el silencio y me saco de mi _ensimismamiento_

—¿Y me presentaras con ella?— dijo con una media sonrisa en el rostro

—Ni lo pienses

—¡¿Por qué no?

—Porque entonces se daría cuenta de que tú fuiste a su casa y no yo

—¿Y como sabría eso? Somos idénticos, no hay forma de que sepa tal cosa

—El punto es que algo sospecha, y no quiero correr riesgos. Hoy tuve que escaparme antes de que preguntara algo más al respecto.

—Está bien— dijo haciendo pucheros. A veces era _tan_ infantil…

* * *

Q les parecio ?

Espero sus Reviws :D

Hasta la proxima


End file.
